Crimson Ribbon
by NightmareSyndrom
Summary: It was just one kiss. How was she supposed to know that all this was going to happen, all because of one kiss?
1. Chapter 1

Negi let out a depressed sigh. Could you really blame him? The young mage recently found out that something attack one of his students last night. The student was Sasaki Makie, also known as Baka Pink of the Baka Rangers, who were the worst five students Mahura Academy has ever seen. Sure they didn't do well on tests, but they made up for it in other areas.

Ayase Yue, Baka Black, was the leader of the Baka Rangers. She was also one of his smarter students. She just found studying to troublesome, like that Shikamaru guy from that ninja anime Negi saw that one time. She was also a member of the Library Expedition Club.

Ku Fei, Baka Yellow, was a member of the Chinese Martial Arts Research Society. She is probably right in the middle as far as Baka Ranger testing goes. She is an excellent fighter, and from what Negi has heard has never been defeated. At first the young teacher didn't believe the rumors, but after seeing her shatter a bookcase and later crack stone armor, when they were trapped in the Library basement, Negi started seeing some truth to those rumors.

Nagase Kaede, Baka Blue, was a member of the Strolling Club. Grade wise, she is second in command of the Baka Rangers. Not much was known about her except that she was fast. You'd have to be to catch a least a hundred falling books in a few seconds.

Kagurazaka Asuna, Baka Red, was a member of the Art Club. She's the bottom of the food chain when it comes to grades, even among the Baka Rangers. She has a paper route going through most of the faculty housing area. An interesting thing about her is that she seems immune to magic. Unfortunately, the same can't be said about her clothes.

Sasaki Makie, Baka Pink, was a member of the Rhythmic Gymnastics Club. She's not much better than Asuna grade wise but at least she tries to improve. She even apologizes for doing badly on her tests. An odd thing about her was her hair was naturally pink. Back in Wales, such a thing was unheard of. Another odd thing about her was her gymnastics ribbon. She uses it like a monkey would use its tail. It can even support her own weight, allowing her to suspend herself in mid-air.

Negi let out another sigh from his place among the branches of the Giant Tree. It just seemed like a good place to think. Not many people would be able to bother him up here. People tended to stay away from the tree unless they were on a date, with all the rumors going around saying that who ever shares a kiss under the tree will be magically bound together forever.

The reason Negi Springfield was so depressed was because of what happened last night. Last night he found out what had attacked Makie. It was a vampire. The problem was that the vampire was another one of his students, Evangeline A. K. Mcdowell. Negi's father, Nagi, had apparently sealed her to the campus fifteen years ago. The only known way for her to escape was to drink the blood of one of Nagi's descendants. She started attacking her classmates to try to get to him. As a teacher he couldn't let anyone harm his students, but what was he supposed to do when the offender was another one of his students?

* * *

Sasaki Makie was wandering the grounds of Mahura Academy. She was heading towards the Giant Tree to watch the sunset. She was just released from the nurse's offices. Apparently, she passed out for some reason when she was walking down Sakura Lane to get to the bath house. Her neck has been itchy ever since she woke up.

When she arrived at the tree she heard something, that sounded a lot like some one sighing, and looked up. To her surprise, she saw her sensei sitting on one of the branches!

'_He looks so sad up there! Knowing him he's probably worried about me. I should let him know I'm ok, and try to cheer him up.'_ the girl thought before using he ribbon to pull herself up to the lowest branch. Then by using a combination of her gymnastic skills and her trusty ribbon, she managed to make it to the branch just below her young sensei.

"Negi-kun!" Makie cried up to her young teacher, startling him, which caused him to almost fall off of the branch he was sitting on.

"Ma-Makie-san?! What are you doing here? I thought you were still in the infirmary!" Negi said as he looked down and saw who called up to him.

"I just got out. How did Negi-kun get up here?" Makie asked as she used her ribbon to swing up to the ten year old above her.

"That's not important. Why are you climbing up here? You should be trying to get some rest. You shouldn't strain yourself." Negi scolded her as best as a ten year old could scold an older girl, while conveniently dodging the question.

"You worry too much, sensei. I'm fine. Why are you so down?" Makie asked.

"I've just got a lot on my mind." Negi replied, honestly.

"I think I know what will cheer you up." Makie said playfully.

"Really? What is it?" Negi asked as he looked at his student.

"This." Makie replied before leaning in and giving her teacher a quick peck on the lips. What happened next was a complete shock to both of them.

Negi, Makie, and the Giant Tree began glowing with a mystic light that could be seen though out the entire campus. As the light dyed down two cards slowly fell from the sky. One card stopped at eye level with Makie and the other stopped at eye level with Negi. On both cards was an identical picture of Makie, twirling a red ribbon with little bats flying in the back ground.

"Negi-kun, what just happened?" Makie asked as she pulled a card out of the air.

"Are these…pactio cards?" Negi said as he pulled the remaining card out of the air and examined it.

"What are pactio cards?" Makie asked confused.

"Well, Makie-san, I think you…just became my partner." Negi said as he tried to figure out what happened. "Why do you have fangs?" he added almost as an after thought, after look at his student and noticing that she indeed had fangs.

* * *

**AN: This story was inspired by the lack of Makie fics out there. It was also inspired by a Negima relationship generator that stated that if I was in Negima there would be an 86 percent chance of me marrying Makie. But I think that thing is a piece of crap because it also said that there was a hundred percent chance of me and Mana being 'Sweet Hearts.' The generator is at 'geocities (.) com/erushima/MNM (.) html**

**So how many people have been confused by this chapter? **

**I hope I got Negi and Makie's personality's right. I'm letting you know now that, Makie will not be his only partner. So please, feel free to voice your opinions on who you think Negi's other partners should be.**

**AN2: I fixed some of the grammar and spelling mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Aki- I'll try to keep that in mind. Grammar has ever been one of my strong points but I'll try. Thanks for being the first person to actually give me constructive criticism! **

**Since I forgot to do it last chapter here's the disclaimer.**

**I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima.**

* * *

"Fangs?!" Makie exclaimed before feeling her teeth with her tongue and coming in contact wit said fangs. "What am I gonna do, Negi-kun?" the pink haired girl exclaimed after going into panic. In her panic, she lost her footing and fell from the branch. During her fall she dropped her ribbon.

"Makie-san!" Negi cried out as he got on his staff and flew after her. He didn't care if is secret got out, his student was in danger! The problem was that she was falling to fast. He wouldn't be able to get to her in time!

His fears were for nothing. Makie managed to right herself in midair, thanks to her years of gymnastics training. She landed with a perfect dismount, which is strange since she just fell at least twenty stories.

"Makie-san, are you alright?" Negi asked with concern and a little bit of awe at his student's performance.

"I'm fine. Um, Negi-kun, why are you flying?" Makie asked as she noticed her teacher was floating three feet off the ground.

"Well, uh, you see…I'm a mage." Negi admitted reluctantly. He could no keep this secret very well could he?

"That's amazing, Negi-kun! I can't wait to tell everybody!" Makie said excitedly.

"You can't! If people find out I'm a mage, I'll be sent back home to Wales and turned into an ermine!" Negi explained.

"Oh. Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me!" Makie exclaimed as she picked up her fallen ribbon.

"Hop on! We have to talk to the Dean. Maybe he'll know what happened." Negi said as he hovered a little lower on his staff, so Makie could climb on.

"Why would the Dean know? Is he a mage too? Does that mean Konoka is a mage?" Makie asked as she climbed on to Negi's staff.

"The Dean is a mage. He was the one controlling the armor back at Library Island. I don't think Konoka knows about magic, though." Negi explained as they began flying towards Dean Konoe's office.

* * *

"I see." Dean Konoe said with a nod after hearing Negi's explanation of what happened at the tree.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Makie asked slightly confused.

"It seems that you have become Negi's partner." The Dean explained

"Partner?" Makie asked still confused.

"A partner is a mage's life long companion. The duty of a mage's partner is to assist them however they can. Whether it be in a life or death battle or simply cooking dinner. More often than not, a mage and his partner end up getting married." The Dean elaborated.

Makie was shivering with a bit of dread at the mention of life and death battles. She was no fighter. The part about marring Negi-kun did seem like plus though.

"So I'll get to marry Negi-kun?" Makie asked hopefully.

"Not quite. You see Negi is still young and is not a full fledged mage yet. Because of this, he can make multiple temporary pactios." The Dean answered.

"But how was the pactio formed? I don't have a magical familiar yet, and I've heard they are he only ones who can cast the spell that would create the pactio." Negi asked.

"Why, the Tree did, my boy." The Dean explained. After seeing the confused looks he received he decided to elaborate. "I believe you know the rumors about those who kiss under the tree become destined for each other. The rumor stemmed from the normal people who witnessed foreign mages and there would be partners come here, so that they could form a pactio under the tree.

"You see, a pactio is normal formed by the use of a magic circle that is powered by the mage standing in the center of it. As Negi stated, only magical familiars can create the circle. The problem is that many mages don't have magical familiars. To solve this problem, mages who did have familiars created Mahura. Mahura is designed as a giant pactio circle, with the Giant Tree standing in the center. With this, any mage could have a partner."

"That explains why the tree was glowing when Makie kissed me, but why didn't it work when Fuuka-san and Fumika-san kissed me. Even if they only kissed me on the cheek shouldn't I have at least gotten a botched contract?" Negi wondered.

"The magic of the tree is not always active. It requires the magic of the mage and his partner to activate." Dean Konoe explained.

"But why did I grow fangs?" Makie asked.

"As I said, it requires magic from _both_ participants to perform. The ritual must have activated dormant magical traits within you." The Dean rationalized. Negi's eyes widened with realization.

"Makie-san, I'm not sure if you remember this or not, but the reason you were in the infirmary was because you were attacked by a vampire." Negi explained.

"I-I was attacked by a vampire?" Makie asked.

"I see. Normally, when a vampire bites its victim the person would turn into the vampires slave, but if the person had a certain degree of magic, they would turn into a vampire. The slave would have miniscule magical residue left over that the vampire would be able to use to control them. There must have been enough to active the pactio. The pactio then infused you with enough magic to become a vampire." The Dean explained.

"So I'm a vampire? Does that mean I'll have to drink someone's blood?" Makie asked nervously. She didn't like the idea of attacking one of her classmates in a blood-crazed frenzy.

"No. Vampires don't need to drink blood; they just find it highly addictive." The Dean said with a light chuckle. "Now, on to more serious matters. Negi, it is now your responsibility to train Makie now that she is your partner. You will need her help in stopping Evangeline-san." The Dean told them.

"Eva-san's a vampire?!" Makie exclaimed with shock. One of her own classmates attacked her!

"I'm afraid so." Negi said as he looked at the floor. Why did he always have to get his students involved?

"You two should head back to the dorms for now. It's getting late and you roommates are probably worried." The Dean said. Neither decided to argue since they were both tried after the days surprising events.

* * *

**AN: So how do you like it so far? I still don't think I'm getting their personalities right for some reason.**

**I can't guarantee when I'll update this fic. As of now I have no update schedule and am writing on a whim.**

**I feel like I'm forgetting something but I can't put my finger on it. Oh well, maybe I'll figure it out by the time I write the next chapter.**

**AN2: I've fixed some grammatical and spelling errors. I've also edited the Dean's explanation a bit.**


	3. Chapter 3

Negi was tossing and turning in his sleep. He was having nightmares. Terrible nightmares of Evangeline. He was dreaming about her killing off his students one by one. He dreamt that he was helpless to stop her. He dreamed of her slowly drinking his blood, leaving him as a lifeless husk.

Normally, when Negi has a nightmare he would sleepwalk into Asuna's bed. This time something different happened. There was a flash of light which was unnoticed by the rooms sleeping occupants. When the light died down there was a second person sleeping in the loft with Negi.

An alarm began ringing at five o'clock in the morning. Said alarm was quickly silenced by the person who set it. That person was Kagurazaka Asuna. She hated getting up this early but had to so that she could do her paper route. As she was getting ready to go she noticed a tuft of pink in the loft where Negi usually slept when ever he didn't sleepwalk into her bed.

That was something that piqued her curiosity. She made her way up to the loft. What she saw was not what she was expecting. In the loft were Negi and Sasaki Makie. Both of them were asleep and _hugging_ each other. Seeing as she's not the sharpest tool in the shed, it took her a minute for her brain to process what she was seeing.

"What are you doing here?!" Asuna called out when her brain finally processed the information.

Asuna's outburst woke not only Makie and Negi but also the rooms other occupant, Konoe Konoka. Negi and Makie quickly realized the position they were in. Before you could even blink, both were sitting back to back with blushes on their faces.

"Huh? What's going on?" asked a sleepy Konoka as she was rubbing her eyes.

"What were you two doing?" Asuna questioned while ignoring Konoka.

"H-How did I get here?" Makie asked confused. Of course, she didn't mind waking up in Negi's arms.

"Makie-san, what are you doing in my bed?" Negi asked. He wasn't mad at her. He felt warm and comfortable in her arms. He was just wonder why she was in his bed.

"I don't know." Makie replied.

"How can you not know?" Asuna questioned.

"I don't know. After we left the Dean's office last night I went straight back to my dorm and fell asleep." Makie replied as she recalled yesterday's events.

"Why were you in grandpa's office?" Konoka asked as she fully awoke.

"It was nothing important. We just needed the Dean's help." Negi said offhandedly.

"Does it have anything to do with…you know?" Asuna asked.

"I think I should be going." Makie said as she climbed out of the loft.

"See you later Maki-chan!" Konoka called out before the pink haired girl left.

"I don't have time for this right now. We will talk about this later, understand?" Asuna said menacingly, before heading out to do her paper route.

"Since we're already up, would like some breakfast, Negi-kun?" Konoka asked as she got out of bed.

"Yes, thank you" Negi said as he climbed out of the loft.

* * *

When Makie arrived at class that morning something felt strange. She saw something; she couldn't make out a shape, floating over the usually empty desk. She was also getting weird 'vibes', for a lack of a better term, from several of her classmates. The most noticeable vibes where coming from Konoka and Lingshen Chao. Where these vibes magic? Now that she thought about it, she remembered feeling these same vibes coming from Dean Konoe and Negi-kun.

Negi sighed as he watched his class from his desk. How was he supposed to explain to Asuna that Makie was his partner? How was he going to explain to his sister that he had a partner? Why was Makie in his bed? Negi let out another sigh. He had been doing that a lot lately, hasn't he?

He didn't want to get his students involved with his problems. Maybe after class he could go to the Dean and see if he could talk the Dean out of making him get Makie-san involved

"Is something wrong sensei?" Yukihiro Ayaka, the self proclaimed class president, asked.

"Oh, its nothing." Negi replied.

"Negi-sensei seems upset about something." One of the students whispered.

"We should do something to cheer him up." Another student whispered.

"I have an idea. Meet me in the baths after school." A third student whispered.

* * *

Once the bell rang, the students slowly filtered out of the room until the only ones left were Negi, Asuna and Makie.

"What exactly is going on between you two?" Asuna asked.

"Well, uh… you see…" Makie trailed off. Negi-kun told her to keep him being a mage a secret. What was she supposed to say to Asuna?

"It's alright, Makie. She knows that I'm a mage." Negi said, reassuring Makie.

"She knows you're a mage?!" Asuna cried out.

"It was an accident." Negi replied.

Before any further conversing could take place, the classroom door slammed open. Kaede rushed into the room and grabbed Negi. As she began to leave with the child teacher, she stopped when she felt her leg being pulled out from under her. A glance behind her revealed that Makie had wrapped her ribbon around her leg.

"Where are you going with Negi-kun?" Makie questioned.

Asuna blinked, confused. Everything that just happened was a blur to her. Since when could Makie keep up with Kaede? Even she wasn't that fast, and last time she checked she was a lot faster than Maki-chan.

"It doesn't really concern you." The ninja replied as she freed herself from the gymnastics ribbon.

"Maybe we could settle this peacefully." Negi suggested but his plea fell on deaf ears.

Kaede moved in fast and tried to incapacitate Makie with a swift chop to the back of her neck. She didn't expect Makie to be able to move out of the way. Sure the attack still hit just not where she wanted it to.

"How is Makie doing that? She's never been a fighter." Asuna asked.

Negi couldn't just sit back as Makie fought. He didn't know why they were fighting but he did know Makie was defending him. It was plain to him that she was losing. Kaede just seemed to have more experience then her. He had to help her. She was his partner. But what could he do?

It was then that he remembered a spell he was taught back at the mage academy in Wales. They said that it was possible for a mages partner to augment their physical abilities by tapping into the mage's magic. He just hope that this worked better than all the other times he tried using magic since he came to Mahora.

"I activate the contract for 20 seconds for disciple of Negi, Sasaki Makie!" Negi whispered while holding out the pactio card of Makie. Of course this action didn't go unnoticed by the ninja.

Suddenly, Kaede was on the defensive as Makie's speed and power suddenly increased. Makie didn't know what was going on but she liked it. Her body felt as light as a feather. She idly noticed, as she pushed Kaede back, that she could now clearly make out the figure floating above the empty desk.

"It would seem I'm at a disadvantage. Perhaps we'll finish this another time." Kaede said before leaving the classroom just as Makie's power boost wore off. Makie noticed that the fiqure above the desk returned to a blur.

_Is this what its like to be a vampire_ the pink haired girl thought _I'm so much stronger and faster! I could even hold my own against Kaede-san. But what if I hurt someone? If I was fighting someone other than Kaede-san I could have seriously hurt them! Maybe this isn't as good as I thought it was._

"Maki-chan, how did you do that?" Asuna asked.

"Uh, Makie-san, don't you have practice today?" Negi asked the gymnast in hopes to get Asuna to lay off her interrogation, even if she didn't know what the word meant.

"Ah, your right! I'm gonna be late! Bye Asuna-san, Negi-kun!" Makie said as she rushed out the door.

**AN: Man this chapter was hard to write. I hope the stalemate between Kaede and Makie was believable.**

**Twisteddarkness: I do plan on having a Konoka/Setsuna pairing. I've never even attempted writing anything romantic before, so writing pairings will be kind of difficult. This wouldn't be Negima if some of the other students didn't try to hook up with Negi, now would it?**

**omegarulesall: I don't see this as a retelling with Makie replacing Asuna. If it was Negi would be rooming with Makie and Asuna wouldn't know Negi is a mage**

**Which reminds me, does anyone know who Makie's roommates are? I know in Negima!? She roomed with Ayaka, but I think in the manga they had Ayaka roomed with some of the other girls.**

**I still don't think I'm getting their personalities right.**

**Before I forget, is sister Onee-chan, or is it Onii-chan?**

**AN2: I've fixed a few mistakes and added one or two extra things**


	4. Chapter 4

Nagase Kaede was not in a good mood. She wasn't upset or angry. She was a ninja and ninjas don't let emotions like those get the better of them. She wasn't angry, but she wasn't happy either. There where several reasons for her state of unhappiness.

One of her reasons for unhappiness was her classmate and fellow Baka Ranger, Sasaki Makie. The pink haired girl was able to hold her own against the ninja even though she wasn't a fighter. That was a little unsettling. She wasn't anywhere near that strong or fast during the incident at the library. How could someone become so powerful so quickly?

This leads to something else that was troubling her. During the fight, she noticed Negi-Bouzu whisper something, while holding a card. Afterwards, Makie-san suddenly became stronger. How was that possible? Was it some sort of magic? Did that mean her sensei was some sort of wizard or mage?

That is the reason why she was currently heading to the dorm room shared by her classmates and sensei. She was a ninja and ninja's were supposed to be good at gathering secret information unnoticed. Unfortunately, it was difficult to train in this aspect with people like Asakura Kazumi and Saotome 'Paru' Haruna. The two of them were excellent at gathering information, but they practically spread it as soon as they heard it.

Of course there was more to why she was unhappy. Yukihiro Ayaka, the self proclaimed class president of Class 3-A, was not happy with her. Apparently, while she and the others were waiting for the ninja in the bath area someone or something managed to steal the swimsuits off of each and every girl there. Iincho-san blamed her for it saying 'it's your fault for taking so long to bring Negi-sensei!!'

"If you don't find a good partner, you won't look cool even when you become a proper mage!"

That was a voice she certainly never heard before. It seemed to be coming from her destination. If this mystery voice was right, then her suspicions about Negi-Bouzu were correct. It also seems the rumors of him looking for a partner are true also.

* * *

Negi was not in a good mood. Earlier today one of his students tried to abduct him. He was saved by another student of his who just happened to accidentally become his partner. Afterwards, when he arrived back at the dorm he was sharing with some of his students, he had found a letter from his Onee-chan asking if he had already found a partner. And now just a few moments ago his old friend, Able Kamomille, arrived caring a sack and said he was here to help him find a partner.

How was he supposed to tell everyone he had already found a partner, even if accidentally?

"Um actually Kamo-kun I… uh." Negi tried to explain.

"It sounds like we have a guest." Konoka stated as she walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"No! W-we don't have a guest." Negi replied quickly.

"Negi's onee-chan just sent his pet ermine over." Asuna followed up.

"Is this him? He's so cute!" Konoka exclaimed as she picked up and began cuddling the white magical animal and in the process knocked the sack out of his grip. As the sack hit the ground its contents spilt on to the floor.

"Huh? What's thi- Is that my bathing suit!?" Konoka cried out as she lifted up the clothing that was stole off her earlier. Of course lifting it up caused her to let go of her towel. This led to her towel falling off and her showing everyone in the room her bare body.

"Ko-Konoka-san" Negi stammered out after looking away from his naked student.

"Konoka, put some clothes on!" Asuna shouted at her roommate.

Konoka stood there confused for a moment before she realized her state of undress. With her cheeks turning red she dressed as quickly as she could.

"Is it alright to keep him here?" Negi asked.

"I'll go ask Grandpa." Konoka said before heading out the door. "Oh, excuse me, Kaede-san"

"So what else is the point of being someone's partner? I mean does all it do is make them stronger?" Asuna asked after closing the door.

"Of course not! A mage and his partner will be able to communicate telepathically. The partner will get a magical weapon based on the personality and characteristics, and the mage will be able to summon his partner at anytime." Kamo explained.

"Summon!? But what if their partner is in the shower or something!?" Asuna exclaimed.

"Summoning, Hmm" Negi whispered with a thoughtful look on his face. _Is that how Makie-san got in my bed this morning? Did I summon her in my sleep?_

"What are you mumbling about, brat." Asuna asked.

"It's nothing." Negi replied.

* * *

Late at night, it rose from its slumber. It began creeping around the caverns of its new home. Several passages, where others rest in slumber, were sealed off. After a few minutes of exploring it found an open passage with an eerie glow coming from within. Slowly, it entered the chamber. The occupants were fast asleep. The glow was coming from a raised platform from the center. It climbed onto the platform and found what it was looking for. Able Kamomille has just gained access to Asakura Kazumi's files on the girls of 3-A.

May the Lord have mercy on us all.

* * *

At five o'clock the alarm rang as it always did. As always, the alarm was quieted by Asuna. As Asuna climbed down from her bunk she caught sight of something pink in the loft.

"What are you doing here, again!?" Asuna yelled. This once again woke up everyone in the room.

"Maki-chan, why are you here so early again?" a sleepy Konoka asked.

"I don't know! The last thing I remember was coming back from practice." Makie replied.

"I don't have time for this." Asuna complained as she reached for her clothes. "Where the hell are my panties!?"" Asuna screamed.

"Isn't that them over there?" Konoka asked as she pointed to the pile of cloth that Negi's pet ermine was sleeping on.

"Why is that perverted ermine sleeping in a pile of my underwear!?" Asuna asked.

"Because girl's underwear is softer than boy's." Konoka quipped.

"I really don't have time for this!" Asuna commented as she pulled her underwear from the pile.

"Would you like to stay for breakfast this time?" Konoka asked.

"Okay!" Makie happily replied. Before you could even blink Konoka was up and wearing an apron.

"Ok! Breakfast is coming right u-. Sorry, it looks like I'll have to go to the store first." Konoka said after stepping into the kitchen.

"Ok! Be back soon!" Makie said as Konoka headed out the door.

"Telepathia" Negi whispered.

/Makie-san, Makie-san, can you here me? Testing 1-2-3 Testing./

\Huh? What's going on? Why am I hearing voices?\

/Calm down, Makie-san. It's just me, Negi./

\Negi-kun? Why can I hear you in my head?\

/I speaking to you telepathically./

\You can do that?\

/Since you're my partner, yes./

\That's amazing, Negi-kun!\

/Um, Makie-san, the thing is…I don't really want you as my partner./

\What? Why? Do you really not like me?\

/No of course not! I just don't want to drag you into this./

\But, didn't Eva-san already bite me? Wouldn't that mean I would have been involved anyway?\

/I-I guess your right, but I still don't want you getting hurt./

\I can't let you take on Eva-san by yourself!\

/But Makie-san –/

\No but's! I may not know how powerful Eva-san is but I can't just let you take her on by yourself!\

/No, its too dangerous!/

\I don't care about that! I couldn't forgive myself if I just stood by and did nothing while you get hurt o-or worse!\

When Konoka returned to the dorm room she found Negi comforting a crying Makie.

* * *

**AN: Sorry this took so long! I sort of had writers block combined with fixing some mistakes I made in the older chapters.**

**If you couldn't tell /Negi/ and \Makie\ I might have to change that later on but for now it works. I always thought it was stupid that they needed to hold the card to their forehead in order to mentally speak to each other.**

**I've been rereading the manga and I have to say it seems kind of inconsistent. Konoka's father and his servants were petrified. They were able to heal them, but they aren't able to heal the people in Negi's home town.**

**Speaking of which, during the attack on Negi's home in Whales, Nekane, I believe her name is, was hit with the petrifaction and had both of her legs snapped completely off. Nagi comes and stops the petrifaction from spreading. Why couldn't he heal everyone then? How did Nekane get her legs back? Why do they keep saying there isn't a cure for the petrifaction? **

**Time to respond to comments**

**SoulLoss: Thank you! Bloody, thank you! I knew I was screwing something up! After rereading the previous chapters I say I have to agree with you. **

**Also thank you for telling me Makie's roommate**

**RetardedFool: Thank you for telling me that. Also, every time I say your name I can't help but think I'm insulting you, for some reason.**

**The PhantomHokage: I want to thank you for reviewing each chapter but, you're like a bloody broken record! Each review you leave is basically the same thing! You know what, I think I'm going to ban you from review until you type something else (jk)**


	5. Chapter 5

"You and the pink haired girl seemed to have really hit it off." Kamo said after Makie left and Konoka went back to sleep.

"W-What are you talking about, Kamo-kun?" Negi asked nervously. Could he have found out about the pactio?

"Come on, Aniki! It's obvious that you have some sort of relationship with her after that touching display." Kamo stated nonchalantly.

"K-Kamo-kun! I'm her teacher and she's my student. It would be wrong for us to have a relationship!" Negi responded indignantly.

"You didn't deny having any feelings for her, Aniki" Kamo replied.

"It's just…I, um…" Negi began rambling as he tried to think up a response.

"Aniki, did you forget that looking into the feelings of the heart is an ermine's specialty?" Kamo asked.

"Um, yeah." Negi replied with a sigh. How could he have possible forgotten that when his best friend is an ermine?

"She may not be the ideal partner but she's defiantly a good choice." Kamo said as he began rubbing his chin in thought.

"Wha?" was all Negi could say to the turn in the conversation.

"Of course she's not as good as the girl I picked out for your partner yesterday." Kamo stated.

"What girl, Kamo-kun?" Negi asked, a little relived that the conversation turned semi-away from his love life.

"This girl. She has some of the highest grades in the class, and spends most of her time reading fantasy novels, so she should be able to take to magic easily. Plus she's easy on the eyes." Kamo said as he pulled out Negi's class roster and pointed to the picture of Miyazaki Nodoka.

"But Kamo-kun." Negi began with a blush as he remembered the love potion incident.

"It looks like you agree with me. The only problem would be that she seems to have a fear of older men, but if my sources are right then she has it for you big time." Kamo said as he ignored Negi and noticed the writing next to the picture he was pointing to.

"B-But Kamo-kun." Negi stuttered out at the thoughts of one of his students actually have those kinds of thoughts about him.

"But since they'll only be temporary pactios I suppose that you could make one with that pink haired nee-san." Kamo mused.

"But Kamo-kun, I already made a pactio with Makie!" Negi blurted out. This was the worst possible time to say this because as he was speaking, Asuna opened the door.

"What!?" Asuna exclaimed before she picked Negi up by the color and pinned him to the wall.

"Calm down, ane-san! Your gonna wake up the other ane-san!" Kamo told Asuna.

"Fine. So what's this about you making a pactio with Make-chan?" Asuna asked with irritation as she lowered Negi to ground level.

"It was an accident! It just sort of happened." Negi tried to explain.

"Wait, if she's already your partner, aniki, does that mean you already have a magical familiar?" Kamo asked with tears beginning to form.

"No, Kamo-kun! You're my magical familiar and I wouldn't have it any other way." Negi explained as he embraced his best friend.

"So just how did you end up making one of those pactio things with Maki-chan anyway?" Asuna asked.

"The Giant Tree did it." Negi explained.

"Wait! You mean THEE Giant Tree!? The one where couples go to kiss!?" Asuna asked with shock.

"Um, yes." Negi replied meekly

"Way to go, aniki!" Kamo cheered

"I can't believe you." Asuna replied with a sigh.

* * *

Izumi Ako was awoken for the second in a row by someone coming in to the dorm room she shared with the gymnastics enthusiast known as Sasaki Makie.

"Maki-chan? What are you doing up so early?" Ako asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, um, I was j-just going for a morning jog." Makie replied with a nervous giggle.

"In your pajamas?" Ako asked as she fully woke up.

"Um, yeah. I guess I forgot to get changed." Makie replied.

Ako just let out a sigh at her roommates antics and began her daily routine _I guess she is a member of the Baka Rangers for a reason _

* * *

"If you failed yesterdays test please stay after class." Negi announced from his podium at the head of the classroom.

"Why do we have to go through this everyday?" one of the students whispered.

"Yeah we all know that the Baka Rangers are going to be the ones to stay behind after class." Another answered.

"Ayase Yue, Fei ku, Kagurazaka Asuna, and Nagase Kaede please stay after class." Negi announced.

This caused an uproar as students began crowding around Sasaki Makie and asking questions to fast to make out.

* * *

**AN: Happy new year readers. Sorry if it seems a little short.**

**I'm tempted to have the Ranma ½ cast cameo a little later on. It's nothing major, just a Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics battle between Kodachi and Makie. Would that be in good taste?**

**Has anyone else noticed Nodoka's fear of older men? I keep thinking about and I can only think of one explanation for it. That being that she was abused by her father and/or older male siblings. I know we don't know much about Nodoka's family but to me this makes perfect sense, it would even explain her shy personality. In fact the only reason she's at Mahura Academy is because her mother wanted to get her away from her father. What your thoughts on it?**

**Time to respond to the reviewers**

**The PhantomHokage: Wow, just wow. I don't think I've ever seen a review that big before.**

**aliestrikehero: I got his name directly from the manga translation at mangavolume. If you got a problem with the name, take it up with them.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sasaki Makie sat in utter confusion as her classmates suddenly crowded around her and started asking questions to fast for a normal human to understand. But that wasn't why she was confused. She was confused because she _could _understand what they were saying and even make out who was saying what.

"How did you end up passing?" came from Narutaki Fumika.

"I bet you cheated didn't you?" was said by the former girl's older sister, Narutaki Fuuka.

Idly Makie noticed that not all the class was bombarding her with questions. Chisame was looking away from the scene with apparent disgust, while Setsuna looked away with plain disinterest. Mana was watching with a bit of amusement. Zazie and Chachamaru were just sitting there showing no emotion what so ever. It's kind of funny that when you're in one of these questioning mobs you never notice who's not in it.

"Did you sneak into the library and steal the book of infinite knowledge that you and the other Baka Rangers used for the exams?" asked Kugimiya Madoka.

"Is that why you've really been going? To steal the book and return it?" Ako questioned.

She realized that the white misty thing she noticed when she was fighting Kaede was still here. Why was she fighting Kaede anyway? It's not like she was going to do anything that no one else in the class has already done, right? So why should she get all worked up about it? Maybe it was her just getting possessive. She was the only one to actually kiss him after all.

"I bet you bribed Negi-sensei into passing you by giving him sexual favors."

"What!?" Negi, Makie, and the rest of the questioners shouted as they turned to the one who asked the previous question. That person being Saotome 'Paru' Haruna.

"This can't be happening. I, Yukihiro Ayaka, the class representative of room 3-A will not allow it. Sasaki Makie, you will cease this corruption of Negi-sensei at once." Ayaka ranted.

"When did we decide that? Aren't we supposed to vote on our class rep?" Chisame muttered unnoticed in the background.

"Stop speaking crazy talk, Iincho! How can you even think Negi-bouzo and Maki-san would be doing something like that, especially without me or Konoka knowing!?" Asuna shout as she hit Ayaka in the back of the head.

"I think that, because a stupid monkey like you would probably encourage it!" Ayaka replied as she delivered a retaliation strike.

"Either way you can't deny that Maki-san has been sneaking into you room at night, Asuna." Ayase Yue remarked.

"Wh-What are you talking about!? How would you know?" Asuna questioned, a little startled that someone knew Makie kept showing up in her room.

"You've woken me up twice now with your screaming at her in the mornings. Sexual favors or not, you can't deny that she was sneaking into your room for the past few nights." Yue explained/reprimanded.

Before the conversation could continue the bell rang, signaling the end of classes for the day. As the class started migrating out of the room, Makie was looking for a certain classmate. She was thinking about it a lot, for a Baka Ranger anyway, and decided it was probably the best thing she could do right now.

With that thought, Makie left to find her quarry.

* * *

Lingshen Chao was busy getting ready for her shift at the restaurant that she co-owned with Yotsuba Satsuki, The Chao Bao Zi. The genius girl often wondered how she was able to make the time to work actual shifts at the restaurant. Out of all the girls in class 3-A, she was by far the girl with the most club activities. She was a member of the Robotics Engineering Club and Chinese Martial Arts Research Society to name a few.

So caught up in her musings, she didn't notice when another entered the room. Nor did she notice when the person came right up to her.

"Um, Chao-san?" came the voice from behind her.

"Eh!?" Chao exclaimed as she turned around, a little startled. She was not scared, nor surprised that someone managed to get so close to her with out her knowing. Nope defiantly not scared nor surprised.

"Eh, hi." Asked the girl, who Chao now recognized as one of her classmates, Sasaki Makie.

"Makie-san? What are you doing here, yo?" Chao asked the pink haired intruder.

"I came here, because I wanted to ask you something." The girl replied.

"Ask away, yo." Chao responded. She was curious as to what the gymnast would want from her. The Chinese girl certainly hoped she wasn't getting asked to join the Rhythmic Gymnastics team. It's not that she hated the sport, but she was in enough clubs as it is. You'd think after all these years; random people would stop asking her to join their clubs.

"Could you, please teach me how to fight?" Makie spoke so fast that it took a few seconds to decipher what she said.

"I don't see why not, just one question. Why, yo?" Chao asked.

"Well, you heard about what happened to me didn't you?" Makie asked.

"You mean that incident at Sakura Lane? That's all the class could talk about the day we found out, yo." Chao responded.

"Well, I've been thinking about that and I thought that if maybe, if I knew how to defend myself, it wouldn't have happened." Makie replied with a bit of guilty coming into her voice.

"You shouldn't blame yourself, yo. How were you supposed to know you were going to be attacked?" Chao said to try and comfort the girl.

"B-but what if it wasn't Eva-san who attacked me!? What if it was some sort of pervert!?" Makie said on the verge of tears.

Eva-san? Does she mean Evangeline from our class? Why would she attack Makie? Maybe Eva-san is the vampire from my old man's stories? I really wish he wasn't so vague sometimes.

"I'll help you, yo." Chao told the crying girl.

"R-Really!? Thank you, Chao-san!" Makie replied, instantly cheering up. Was she just faking to get sympathy?

"Put this on, yo." Chao said as she tossed something at Makie.

"Ok!" Makie replied as she quickly got dressed. It wasn't until after she was fully clothed did she realize that she was wearing a waitress uniform for the Chao Bao Zi.

"You didn't think I'd help you for free did you?" Chao responded to Makie's questioning gaze.

* * *

**AN: Oh good lords I'm sorry for such a long gap in updates. I got grounded for qualifying to be a new Baka Ranger. My parents banned me from using the computer except for school work, but because I have so many loyal fans reading my stories I managed to convince them to let me use it for 2 hours on Fridays and three hours on Saturdays and Sundays. I'm subscribed to a lot of stories so by the time I've finished reading the new chapters for the week, I only have an hour left to work on my stories each week.**

**I didn't get that many reviews last chapter. I'm guessing because I mentioned that cameo and you people didn't like the idea, so I'm not going to do it.**

**As for Makie's slip up. Being a vampire may have made her smarter, but she's still Makie. I feel like I should point out that I wanted to add a little telepathic conversation between Makie and Negi, but I realized that Makie doesn't how to use her magic so she wouldn't be able to activate the spell for it.**

**We should all know that Chao is from the future. If you don't, why the hell are you reading this instead of the Manga? I kind of figured that someone would have told her stories of her ancestors. So I'm having her know what's going on, but not who's involved in it. My biggest concern for her is getting her speech patterns correct.**

**Today's rant is Albero, at least I think that's how you spell his name. I've not read the manga in sometime do to reasons listed above.**

**It's not so much him as it is his guard Wyvern. I'm mean; Yue even said that Albero's home wasn't that far from where they fell to during the Library incident. So wouldn't have attacked them for getting so close to its master's territory? One of the girls should have at least spotted the thing.**

**Time to respond to the Reviews**

**omegarulesall: I guessing this wasn't as soon as you would have liked.**

**The PhantomHokage: I did want you to write more, it was just that I didn't expect you to write that much so soon. Makie will be learning magic eventually, but for now, due to her current lack of knowledge on magic, she'll be sticking to martial arts.**


End file.
